In general, transition metal compounds such as LiNiO2, LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiFePO4, LiNixCo1-xO2(0<x<1) and LiNiyMnyCO1-2yO2 (0<y<0.5), and oxides of these compounds and of lithium are widely used as cathodic materials for lithium batteries. Recently, various composite oxides have been proposed as alternative cathode materials to address the ever increasing demand for higher capacity batteries. One such composite oxide, xLi2MO3.(1-x)LiMeO2, is a solid-solution complex of Li2MO3 and LiMeO2 where M is one, or more, of Mn, Zr, or Ti; and Me is one, or more, of Ni, Co, Mn, Cr, Fe, V, Al, Mg, or Ti. The complex has a layered structure, with respective layers of Li2MO3 and LiMeO2, where excess lithium is substituted in the transition metal layer. Although this material offers very high capacity, it suffers from poor rate capability caused by its low conductivity.